


Future Wife

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [15]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Newsbians Deserve More, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, there is a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Sarah loves her super successful girlfriend, but sometimes Katherine's excessive determination means that she gets distracted and ends up sitting at her computer for five-freaking-hours. Right now Sarah just wants to kiss her girlfriend.





	Future Wife

“Hey Kath, can you come here for a second” Sarah called from her spot on the couch.

“Sure let me just finish this thing” Katherine’s hands flew across her keyboard for a few more seconds. She finished her sentence and carefully stood up for the first time in hours. “What’s up Sarah?”

Sarah met Katherine in the middle of the living room and pulled her into a tight hug. She leaned forward to pull Katherine into a kiss. “I love you” Sarah mummered breathlessly.

“I love you too” Katherine laughed a little and pulled Sarah into a second kiss. This time she let her hands wander and grip Sarah’s waist tightly. Sarah’s hands tangled in Katherine’s hair and softly caressed the back of her neck. They drew out the kiss as long as they could, until they ran out of air. “As nice as this is, did you actually need something” Katherine asked curiously.

“I just missed you” Sarah explained, their noses bumped and Sarah’s hands cupped Katherine’s face “You’ve been sitting at that computer for five hours”

“Really?” Katherine considered looking at the kitchen clock, but to do so she would have to pull away from Sarah, which was not a good option. Instead she settled on simply kissing Sarah’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Sarah pouted “I think it’s my turn”

“I can finish that article tomorrow” Katherine decided. Her smile turned wicked as she carefully pushed Sarah backwards, towards the couch.

“Kath!” Sarah giggled as she fell backwards. Katherine followed closely behind, landing with her elbows propped on the sides of Sarah’s head. With none of the playfulness from before Kathrine captured Sarah’s lips in a burning kiss. Looking back on it, Katherine hadn’t properly kissed her girlfriend in at least a week. She hadn’t been home very much and when she was home, the time was filled with writing or cleaning. Taking advantage of Sarah’s too small t-shirt, Kathrine let her hands wander up to the bare skin at Sarah’s stomach.

“Why are your hands so cold?” Sarah said in between kisses, she gasped a little when Katherine moved her hands again “It’s like the middle of summer”

“Why are you surprised?” Sarah loved to joke about how Katherine’s natural body heat must be five degrees lower than everyone else’s. “It’s one of the reasons you love me”

“Actually it was almost a deal breaker” Sarah teased, pulling lightly on one of Kath’s curls “I shook your hand and almost turned around to walk away”

“Why didn’t you?” Katherine asked. The kisses were less heated, everything was slow and loving. Katherine was splitting her focus in between the conversation, and the way her hands were drawing slow circles on the small of Sarah’s back. She had never felt more in love.

“Something about you intrigued me” Sarah explained “Maybe it was your hair,” She pressed a kiss to the top of Katherine’s head. “Or your eyes, and the million thoughts running behind them” She kissed right above Katherine’s right eye “Maybe even your lips, I couldn’t draw my eyes away” This time her kiss landed right on Katherine’s lips, she took her time exploring Katherine’s mouth.

“We should get married” The words flew out before Katherine even had a chance to think about them.

“What?” Sarah laughed a little “That’s crazy”

“Why?” Katherine asked “We’re both financially stable and done with collage. And I guarantee I love you more than I will ever love anyone else”

“This is crazy” Sarah repeated “You want us to elope?”

“I mean I would if you want to, but for now we could just be engaged” Katherine offered. She was down with marrying Sarah as soon as possible, but they did have a lot of people who would definitely want to be at the wedding

“You’re proposing?” Sarah confirmed. Katherine nodded “And you’re sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life” Katherine leaned forward just enough for their lips to brush “I want to marry you”

“Okay” Sarah agreed “I would love to marry you”

“Not tonight but soon” Katherine promised. “As soon as we can get your parents and brothers and our shitton of friends in one place we’re getting married”

“I mean my parents and Les are coming to visit this weekend” Sarah remembered “How does Saturday sound”

Katherine’s jaw dropped “I love you so much”

“Let’s get married” Sarah repeated “Should we text the group chat now?” Sarah sat up a little to look for her phone.

“Not right now” Katherine pushed Sarah back into a laying position to kiss her again.

—-

A few hours later they were cuddling in bed. Sarah’s head was on Katherine’s shoulder and Katherine was holding her phone “What should I say?”

“Just ask who’s free on Saturday night” Sarah stretched her neck up to read Katherine’s phone screen.

“Done” Katherine hit send and there as a little whooshing noise to show the message sent “Looks like everyone is pretty much free, Davey says he needs to study”

“I’m sure he can put that off” Sarah decided “Tell them”

“I’ll just casually mention it” Katherine started typing but stopped for a second when new messages came in “Race and Romeo are arguing about the position of ducks in the economy”

Sarah sighed “Of course they are”

“I’ll just send it now and see if anyone notices” Katherine shrugged. It wasn’t uncommon for messages to get lost when you have twenty people in a group chat, so it was fully possible no one would realize.

All of a sudden both phones started ringing “I think they noticed” Sarah reluctantly sat up to grab her phone off the coffee table “I’ve got Jack”

“Smalls” Katherine read “But there is a second call coming through from Spot”

“I bet David and Crutchie are with Jack” Sarah realized “Can we trade phones?”

“No” Katherine held her phone out of Sarah’s reach.

“I don’t want to talk to my brother” Sarah pouted. She leaned against Katherine, slowly pushing her back.

Katherine dropped her phone and gripped Sarah’s shirt firmly to pull her in for another kiss. “Future wife”

“Future wife” Sarah agreed. She dropped her phone “We probably have ten minutes until someone shows up here”

“I’ll take it” Katherine looped her fingers through Sarah’s belt loops. It was actually only seven minutes until the door swung open to reveal almost every person Katherine and Sarah had ever befriended. Even though they complained about being interrupted it was nice to explain in detail Katherine’s “proposal”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Katherine and Sarah, and believe they deserve more. Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals feel free to come yell at me about newsbians.


End file.
